User talk:Dragonleaf5678
Welcome to my talk! *User talk:Dragonleaf5678/Archive1 *User talk:Dragonleaf5678/Archive2 Characters Template Sure thing, go tinker with it! I have only put it on Diggin' Ya Lingo and The Moshi Dance as of yet, mostly to see if it makes the pages are easier to take in and such. Use those to check how it looks on a page to see if you got what you want. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 14:08, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Yolaa Hey, Nice to see the Wallpaper article looking so finished and complete! :D Only thing I was wondering is, that it appears we only have 121 entries to the table (121 rows) when there really should be 133 as there are 133 wallpapers in our category. Maybe you could investigate this as I have no clue what's been missed? : Wait, I mean minus one (132) as the actual article itself is in the category. : These eleven are: Bricks Wallpaper; Bubble Bath Bay Wallpaper; Butterflies Wallpaper; Blue and Pink Wallpaper; Castle Wallpaper; Groovy Wallpaper; Pink Star Wallpaper; Pink Wiggly Wallpaper; Pizza Paradise Wallpaper; Plant Green Wallpaper; Ponies Wallpaper. Please try and ensure to check that you have all of them when you've finished the page! :p And make sure they're all in alphabetical order too if possible, lol. Cheers! Also, maybe we could have a section on each of the type articles to show how many items are of which level (ie, x wallpapers require level 7, etc.) or get a mean price/happiness, idk? That might be cool? seasons greetings (its 6 months till christmas lol) 15:07, June 25, 2015 (UTC) talk2mebruv Hey, I really need to speak to you on chat whenever possible as I fail at CSS and design coding and i just adopted w:c:jessiej so yeah I need a lot of help! xD thanksss 17:46, July 14, 2015 (UTC) chat? yo wanna come on chat? it gets boring sitting by yourself these days xD 11:19, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Sure. I'm there now. DRAGONLEAF5678 11:19, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Probably why you couldn't edit your JS http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread%3A890734 Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]] 01:53, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Fonts Those are gorgeous, but I think "Forte" looks closer to Mind Candy's own font. That was what I was going for. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] '▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'Sup?']] ▪''' '''..reme.. 15:57, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Small request Hi. I have no clue what is up with you or if you are still active or whatever but if that is the case I have a small one-minute request for you to do. *Please could you remove the link to Template:Userinfo here User:Dragonleaf5678/userpage.css. The reason for this is to cleanup . Thankyou. 15:41, February 8, 2016 (UTC) small thing incase i forget User:PepperSupreme/Imagement/Trashcan#random_clothing if you gonna be uploading more swfs check its not here first so I can be told which ones need dleeted. I'm sure you know what I mean. 19:53, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Lol!! Firstly, I'm a sir. Secondly, the lesson was about not making pointless edits that add no value to our wiki. Yet you continue. If there is a particular need for us to suddenly become stupidly consistent with our date formats you will be informed. There are lots of things missing from our wiki which I am sure you could contribute easily. Please be positively selective in your use of time. Thirdly, 'consistency' in terms of our wiki is more about regularity rather than not being inconsistent. ;)) And finally, Yes, I do bake a lot. ;)) 00:24, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Bad Biscuit Please don't edit the Hansel plush contents on the unreleased page. I specifically asked for this not to happen and the fact that you only edited one word makes me feel like it was intentionally set to offend. Since I edited it more information has sourced; if you had paid attention perhaps you could've added it. Like I said; It is only I who cares. Carter is my son • Talk • Blog RE: You do not know what this is. This is important to me and to me specifically. Please leave it alone. Carter is my son • Talk • Blog Sassy In terms of the edit you brought up, you created inconsistency again, and I fixed up the general article as it failed to make much sense - problem? Again, in the time you spent looking for that particular edit to attempt to 'show me up', you wasted time again which could be spent editing productively - which everyone prefers, right? It seems like you just want to get the last word and personally, me and joe would appreciate if you did what you'd been politely asked of by us, and not respond with such unnecessary remarks in the edit summaries. We are admins after all and you are a valued contributor. And I'd rather you took on board what I had to say rather than trying to contradict it. We definitely don't want to have to ban you especially at this time, so please y'no. Please listen to what I'm saying, I know what you can be capable of and it's a shame to not see you reaching your full potential. Thank you 16:49, July 9, 2016 (UTC) . You seem to have a lot of time on your hands right now, I'd like to speak with you on chat if that's okay 19:09, July 30, 2016 (UTC) bang and the dirt is gone! Done the justice, thanks for letting me know! It'd probably be easier if you told me on twitter tbh, but it's up to you! I don't talk message rarely because I just tweet Pep/Joe/everyone my wiki shenanigans. And it's kinda a replacement for chat too. Also I have a few jobs you might be interested in if you want to dm me over there. :-) 23:29, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Reasoning for block decisions You have been temporarily blocked. Reasons: *Failure to recognise and respect the fact that myself and Joe are administrators and have the task to make decisions for our wiki. Failure to understand the priorities of the wiki. *'Constant and continued general disrespect to the wiki and its administration.' *Constant arguing which is distracting from work and progress - failure to listen to admins and what they say. I'm not sure that I need to go on. This block is a cumulation of all of the events of the past month or so. We have been very shall I say "relaxed" with you and given you numerous chances to regain yourself but you have failed to. You have been warned that one of the next steps is a block and as much as I regret this, this is what it has come to - there is only so much we can tolerate. I really should have done this a few weeks back so count yourself lucky. The block is an opportunity for you to realise your purpose here at the wikia and why you are here in the first place but more of an opporunity for you to reconsider your approaches to the community and actual wikia itself. I suggest you take this opportunity to assess the wiki from the perspective of a critical viewer - what is missing, what needs done; I'm sure you will find grammar is the least of our priorities. Why not make a list of what they should be? You'll still find content is number 1. Heads up Just in case you were wondering, I rollbacked your edit as McDolphin's also sells food! Swipe swipe • Talk to me! • Blog COOL ANIMATIONS Heyy they're looking really good!! Good job! Swipe swipe • Talk to me! • Blog